User talk:-Formic-
Formic!? Are you Formic on the boards? If so, HI! Wait, you're Formic on the boards!? I'm maestro35, co-owner of maestro35-kojac29, if you've heard of it. Willr2d213 over here started a wiki for fan stories about LEGO Universe. Will imported the beginnings of many of the stories, but is away in England at the moment. Not permitted to go on MBs myself, I can't update any of the stories, so we've got some old ones. Could you please come over and do the honors of updating your story? Many thanks! I saw it, I should have it fully up to date in about week or so. It will just take a while to post all of the Chapters. Also, I will post Chapters at the same time there and on the Boards in the future, so if the mods block my post it will still go through. And lol, I am Formic on the Boards. -Formic- 15:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome, thanks! :D Besides, it's another crowd for your story. Formic is a pretty cool guy isn't he? It's cool to see him around these parts. Kryiptuun 03:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but I've never heard of him beyond his story. Well, I might have seen him on the boards a few times... I just don't really know him well enough. Hopefully, that will change as he becomes more involved in the wiki, though. ;D I have this strange tactic where if you want to get someone famous's attention, you've gotta do something really stupid or really strange. As extreme as you can get. You'll pass their mark as the normal average hyped fan who wont stop begging to add you to their friendlist, but somebody, well, stranger. Even though you stick out like a sore thumb, you still stick out, and that gives you more of an opportunity to get to know the famous person, and distinguish yourself from the average fan. Thankfully, we haven't gotten to the point where I use that tactic yet. :P JK, I wouldn't use that on anyone unless they are REALLY famous. ]:D Lol, if anyone wants to friend me in game, just do so. If my list is full, just send me some mail. -Formic- 15:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) And thanks, Haxorz! I didn't know you were on the wiki. -Formic- 15:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm really tempted to fix my misspelled name on your user page :P Kryiptuun 00:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Help It's been over a year since I've done any edits on any Wiki, and I forget how to do a lot of the stuff I used to know. Like, how do I delete the welcome message, and is there a tutorial anywhere? Thanks, any help would be appreciated! -Formic- 15:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I dont know either. I'm new. :P satlmd 16:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC)\ You want the welcome message removed? Tutorial? Thanks! Whoever posted that... :P 23:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) hehe that was me Drigle 23:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks. LOL, I wasn't logged in when I posted there either! -Formic- 23:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Formic? Glad to see you on! [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 04:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sig and Picture... I'd like to get a custom sig and picture. Any ideas for me? -Formic- 22:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lego Universe Wiki:Request-a-sig and . I'm working hard on an easy way to make signatures at w:c:legouniversestories:Lego Universe stories Wiki:Signatures. So far, I've got one template there to use, but it's pretty good! ;) I made myself a sig! It's boring, yes, but it links to both my story and talk page! -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 14:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) HA! I've got FIVE templates now! :D Worked hard on 'em last knight and got them done. Probably quite a few more coming... Awesome! I'll have to check that out! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I jsut saw them! Nice job on that! :D I was always wondering why most users here had the same style sig... :P Now all I need is a good picture... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I got a nice Bat Lord pic... :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 19:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You mean the style sig I have? That was my design. :D I should have mentioned that I knew you designed it... Anyways, I think it's cool! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) File Diving! Hey, Formic! Do you know how to file-dive? I just found out how! satlmd 14:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can access Locale. I've never been able to get to Ivantest, though. -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 15:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it your computer? Or do you just not know how? satlmd 15:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I don;t know how. :P -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 17:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well, first off, do you use a Mac or PC? satlmd 17:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) PC -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 17:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! One moment. satlmd 17:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is how: Open up the start menu, and click "Computer" on the right hand side. A smaller window will pop up. On the left hand side, click "Local Disc (C:)" Then click the folder labeled "Program files." After that, click the folder labeled "LEGO Universe." Then click the folder labeled "Client." To get to ivantest, instead of clicking on the folder labeled "Locale," click on the folder labeled "Res." Then click on the document labeled "Ivantest." That is how! satlmd 17:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've gotten there before, but I don't know what to open it with. Like Photo Viewer, Word, Etc. -Formic- My StoryMy Talk 18:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Open it with Microsoft Word. satlmd 20:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I'm doing it right. I'm getting random symbols, with word in it sometimes. -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Try opening it with a text editor like Notepad++, or even just the default Notepad program that comes with your computer. You'll still get a lot of gibberish, the key is sorting through it to find readable info. Jamesster.LEGO 21:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Jamesster! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 22:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I just opened it up... Lots os random stuff, but some other stuff as well. I saw references toa Kracken, among other things. -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 22:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Some Set Up Help... Maestro35, how did you make a Sandbox Page? I'd like one so I can practice some skills. Also, I read the tutorial on Templates, from the WikiHelp Wiki. It was very vague, and I was hoping someone could explain it a bit to me. it sounds fun doing real programming! -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Go to User:-Formic-/Sandbox. Have fun!! :) Thanks! Man, I am asking lots os really beginner questions... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 23:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got something there, if you want to see it, just look... But, I'm having a problem: I can't do links! I'm trying to have the "-For" lead to my talk page, and the "mic-" lead to my story. Any suggestions? And, I know I could get a sig from the sig shop, I just want to make my own, as it will improve my Wiki Editing Skills, and give me a custom sig. :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 00:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) And lol, I just noticed neither of the links in the sig I have now work. :P And my time that it shows here is way off. It thinks i'm four hours ahead! :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 00:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How to work inside links: text to display How coloring works: text (helpful link) How sizing works: text How to work outside links: text to display How fonts work: text Tags: If you don't want the wiki markup tags to be used ( '' '' ' ', etc.), use . Hope this helps! :) Thanks so much! :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 13:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is weird. -Formic- Exactly copied from what you made for me. This is really weird... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 14:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I made a smaller one for ya. Thanks! :D I must be the most annyoing new user ever... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) -Formic- I used control c control v, and it comes up like this! On the edit screen it looks fine, and on my snadbox, it looks fine! I'm really sorry to trouble you again, but why does it change? Also, thanks for being a mentor for me! :D -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out! If I post it here, the mic- part is boldish, meaing I can't click the link, becuase I'm already on my talk page! On ym profile page, the -For is bold! I think this is why, anyways... :P -Formic-My StoryMy Talk 20:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm about to sound even mroe annoying, but, when I try to post it in my sig box on the "My Preferences" Page, it says something like error htmp thingy. -Formic- 20:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't say that, you're not sounding annoying. I'll help as much as you need me too. Yes, if there is an inside link to the page you're already viewing, it becomes bold text, which can't be clicked. Copy and paste the following code into your signature box in : -Formic- If that doesn't work, create a page at User:-Formic-/Signature and paste that same code there. Save it, then in the box in Preferences, type . Hope it works! :) It worked! :D Thanks you for the help with this! :D -Formic- 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome, glad I could help! :) Age Wait, you're 13!? I always imagined you much older... :O It's funny, a lot of people do. Once when I told someone I was a kid they thought I was an adult! :P I've never stayed back a grade, in fact I'm at the top of my class. Why did you think I was older though? I'd just like to know. :P -Formic- 13:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have NO idea. I guess your name just imposes that... Who knows why. :P I never thought you were grown up, just maybe as old as SuperSoraDude or Jamesster. Actually, Jamesster is actually younger than I expected him, too... :| Milligan is a super agent fighter guy in the book series "The Mysterious Benedict Society", and the Formics were the proper name of the "Buggers" in the book "Ender's Game" (And it's sequels). And I juse looked up Formic. It's also an acid chemical thing! :P Weird... How old are SuperSoraDude or Jamesster, though? -Formic- 17:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I think of Formica countertops. :P We have Formica. And I'm pretty sure Sora is 16, and Jamesster is 14. Almost 15. LOL. I thought that you were older too! I am only 13. :P satlmd 20:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) User Right Levels I thought there were only the rollback, admin, and bureacrat levels. But is sysop an admin? And are there any other levels? I'm sort of confused with this. :P -Formic- 11:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sysop is a fancy name for administrator. One and the same. ;) There is also chat moderator... If chat is enabled. OK, thanks. :) I had looked it up on the MediaWiki or something, and found that Sysop stands for SYStem OPerator. -Formic- 11:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Who knew? :P Yo! Hey Mill! It's me, Supa! I got an account!:D Wassup? ~SupaCoopa Hi SupaCoopa! Lol, I didn't even realize I wasn't logged in. :P -Formic- 19:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Milligan! You know, I really should start calling you Formic, now that LU is about closed :P :(. Luke "Hurricane" Storm 18:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I replied to your message on my talk page. Hopefully I'll see you soon in Minecraft! Luke "Hurricane" Storm 23:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Milligan! Well, I found Klementine and DrewShadowbunker here on the wiki, and got the LU minecraft server IP from Klem. But I forgot I'd need to be authorized. :P Is your hard drive fixed yet? Luke "Hurricane" Storm 03:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if when I reply to your message on my talk page, you get notified. If you don't, this message is to let you know that I DID reply to your message, and gave you the IP for the LU Minecraft server. If you do, you have two notifications. :P Luke "Hurricane" Storm 23:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this will get through Formic, as I am new to the Wiki. I'm TheMachine, and I read something about your post on the LU Boards that said you had a Minecraft server? I am an excellent Minecraft architect and can bring some awesome things to your server! 01:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC)TheMachine (Lego Universe, is this how you do a sig?) Hey, it's me, TheMachine, again. I just got an account. Could I have the I.P. address you got? I can also make a website for the server (I'm getting into web design). This I.P. needs the port address (ex. ______:8080) You never gave me that and I couldn't get to the server. Also, could you help me with some Wiki stuff? I am brand new to Wikis (never seen them before...). I have only heard of them as an API for developing applications. (I can do that some too.) Anyway, this is already too long! I'll check back here later for an answer. TheMachine.Wiki 01:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! You alive? "Wake me... When you need me."-John-117 19:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Sorry! Hey, it's me. I know the IP, but you now have to be whitelisted. I'm trying to get one of my real life friends who's on the server to get me approved. If that happens, I'll help you get on it, too! :D -Formic- 23:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ...And me too, don't forget. I hath sidled thee with this immense responsibility. Doeth it well, O Formic. :P Luke "Hurricane" Storm 23:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Do not though worryith, my friends. :P You know, that's what I'm missing most right now. Just chatting with my friends... -Formic- 15:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Definitely. I mean, of course I miss things like battling Maelstrom, showing off gear, etc., etc., etc... but the thing I miss the most is just chilling and talking with old friends. *sigh* Luke "Hurricane" Storm 18:41, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the server! What are your names in MC, guys? -Formic- 18:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Milligan, thank goodness you're here! My name is QuantumCD. Also, I really need to talk to you. I am in contact with Tyro and he is dying to meet up with you in MC! TheMachine.Wiki 01:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Excellent! I'll approve you guys as soon as I can, which will probably be tomorrow. -Formic- 20:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Great! Give me the IP when you tell me that we're approved. What's your name in Minecraft? TheMachine.Wiki 21:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) My name is Formic_Nightfall. Long, I know. :P One of my real life friends (Whose server I play on) always jokes that the fastest thing he can type is /tp Formic_Nightfall rigyploop. :P -Formic- 14:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :P indeed! Still, are we white listed and could you please remention the IP incase it has changed? TheMachine.Wiki 04:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh goodness! I didn't know Tyro was in MC as well... my username is XtremeDaredevil, by the way, and I'm freakishly excited to see all you guys again! Luke "Hurricane" Storm 17:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll get you guys on soon. Sorry, but whenever I've checked, the server has been down. :P -Formic- 19:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Those darn servers. Always down when you want them to be up. :P Luke "Hurricane" Storm 20:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ack, sorry about this guys. I have tried! I have. Unorunatately, no one paid and heed to my questions. :P And... Tomorrow, I leave on a school trip to Washington, DC! :D So, yeah, I'll be away until Friday. I'll try again today, but, hopefully, someone else will be able to help you guys. :/ -Formic- 20:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Tell us everything when you get back! And also, have fun in Washington D.C. TheMachine.Wiki 01:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) YES! It's taken a month, but I finally logged on, and people were happy to see me. :P You guys are both approved! By the way, I'm Formic_Nightfall in MC. Cya in game! -Formic- 18:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Where is the IP for the server?! I cannot play if I don't have that :P TheMachine.Wiki 23:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh. :P Here you go: 71.225.42.9 -Formic- 00:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! What's Up? My Minecraft name is LUDude101, jsyk. "Wake me... When you need me."-John-117 22:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, check out my blog. I have a new post and I need people to see. "Wake me... When you need me."-John-117 23:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) YYEEEEEAH! Finally. :P Hopefully I'll see you guys ingame soon! --Hurricane, Xtreme Daredevil (XtremeDaredevil) 20:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Formic, I forgot the IP of the server, and dont' know if I'll play on it (since I can't seem to place any blocks...). And where are you?! I hardly ever see your name on the MB's or the Wiki anymore. Although, today, I saw you were on the LUMB's. TheMachine.Wiki 17:06, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Good to see you. :) I've actually been busy writing recently. I'm also planning a revial of my MB postingness. :P I really should get on more. :P Anyways, I see you merged with the Nexus Project! How's it going? I'm planning on doing a weekly update on the three big new LU campagins, yours, the Legend Team, and the Nexus Adventures. If you have any information about your project, I'd LOVE to hear it. I'm really excited for the game to be completed. Or at least Pre-Alpha. :P Good luck, thanks, and I WILL be on more! Oh, btw, you need Forge to access the server now. If you don't know how to use Forge, I have a friend who could step your through it. This is because 7op added mods. Is the ip still on your talk page? Its also on Hurricanes. -Formic- 18:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC)